


In a Rut

by cherry619



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Roman Reigns, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Dean Ambrose, Porn, Smut, alpha seth rollins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: nounnoun: rut; plural noun: ruts1.an annual period of sexual activity in deer and some other mammals, during which the males fight each other for access to the females.





	In a Rut

**Author's Note:**

> So.....this came about from a prompt at wrestlewiththekink that was begging to be filled. This is gracious porn to say the least. It does have a bit of plot to it and who knows. I may make this a verse if people really like it. I'm not too good with A/B/O things so I hope this suffices! Hope you all enjoy it! This is set in early 2015 when they got snowed in after the royal rumble.

Dean peered outside of the blinds with a huff of disbelief at the mounds of glistening whiteness that blanketed the outside world. The snow was so thick in areas that Dean was having a hard time discerning where vehicles were parked.

Currently, they were stuck snowed in at headquarters since the storm blew through. The electricity was waning in and out since the generator was being taxed due to so many bodies occupying the building.

Dean was sure they’d be stuck with no heat later tonight which is why he managed to steal about four blankets from unsuspecting targets.

And if one of them _happened_ to be the authority’s golden boy Seth Rollins then that was just a bonus.

Shutting the blinds Dean rubbed his arms vigorously and let out an exaggerated shudder. “It’s fucking cold in here man.”

Roman hummed in agreement, fingers flicking the magazine in his hands with mild interest. Roman was bundled from head to toe in warm winter gear, not used to such cold extremes.

Dean’s wishing, he would have packed his heavier jackets since the cold was beginning to seep into his leather one the longer, they sat and did nothing.

They both were currently occupying one of the small rooms that they set up base in, as well as a great deal of other wrestlers attempting to wait out the storm. They really had zero options since the roadways were closed.

They filmed RAW inside headquarters and now were in a waiting game to see what to do next.

Dean did not do well with waiting.

Dean paced to the door again looking out and seeing nothing but Heath Slater shoving a microwaved burrito into his mouth. Dean grunted in displeasure. “This place is like a ghost town. What time is it?”

“It’s midnight babe. Everyone is sleeping already.” Roman logically replied, obviously having an answer ready for him.

It just made Dean grumble more. “Yeah well I’m fucking bored.”

Roman gave him the _look_ which clearly meant Dean was on thin ice. There was only so much Roman would take of his petulant attitude before he did something about it.

Both guys had an on off sexual relationship that sometimes would get exceptionally wild since Dean didn’t know when to stop and Roman was a push over that loved giving Dean everything he wanted and more.

It worked quite well, at least from his point of view. The moment they locked eyes at FCW Dean knew that Roman would be a challenge.

As an omega Dean loved challenging alphas to test their breaking points and how much they would give. Most alphas had headstrong personalities that enjoyed dominance and disliked anyone questioning their authority. Unfortunately for some alphas Dean’s personality clashed horribly with what an ‘omega’ was supposed to be.

Omegas in their society were typically tame, meek, goodnatured and willing to please.

Dean was willing to please sure but only if he respected the person enough to want to please them if not than Dean was willing to cause chaos instead to get what he wanted.

Roman was an alpha that knew exactly what he wanted and couldn’t be bent easily, he saw through Dean’s games very quickly and basically laid it out for Dean.

Either figure out what you want or let Roman give him what he thought he needed. Dean didn’t like making decisions so letting Roman take over seemed okay to him.

“You’re thinking awfully hard over there.” Roman commented snapping him out of his train of thought.

“Thinking about the first time we fucked.” Dean crudely said with a wide smile.

“Oh?” Roman asked interested, his pearly white teeth gleaming in the low lighting.

“Nothing too important.” Dean added, enjoying riling Roman up more.

“Oh really?” Roman questioned his voice dripping with desire.

Dean continued grinning to himself standing up from his sitting position and stretching his back, making sure a sliver of skin peeked through his shirt. “Yeah, I’m hungry want anything?”

“You know what I want.”

Dean swallowed, his hands trembling at the thought, but he enjoyed toying with alphas way too much to give in just that easily. “Yeah I do...be back in a few minutes!” Dean smiled as he slipped out the door.

He knew that Roman would eventually likely follow him and hunt him down. Dean knew that to get the absolute best sex possible with Roman was to leave the man _wanting_ and if Dean Ambrose had a specific skill it was being able to make alphas _want._

Dean decided to wander the halls in search of a vending machine in which he could maybe snag a snickers bar or something. His mind filled with visions of Roman coming up behind him, pressing him against the machine and whispering in his ear...

Dean started to get hard at the thought making him groan and stop for a moment to lean against the wall. He was wearing a tighter pair of jeans tonight so his hard on would be quite obvious if anyone decided to go out for a late-night snack as well.

“Fuck,” Dean shuddered, biting his lip until he was able to start walking normally again.

But god damn it the thought of vending machine sex persisted until he was shakily un-crinkling a dollar bill and attempting to inset it into the machine.

This machine was located down a few empty rooms of storage and was dimly lit by a lone light that buzzed on and off.

The darkness gave Dean a sense of relief as it clouded his ongoing battle with his erection.

The sight of an omega turned on was something that Dean learned at a young age to hide whenever possible. Despite alphas, betas and omegas being more civilized and modern it was still increasingly difficult to not give into the urges that ran through each of their DNA.

Each alpha, omega and beta gave off pheromones that were uniquely there’s and given that Dean worked with people in situations that could increase the sex drive he was well aware of the different pheromones and scents that each person gave off and he was also very well aware at the horniness that some people couldn’t control. He’s had his fair share of brushes with unsavory people that don’t know when to take no for an answer. If anything, he’s incredibly lucky that he always has an alpha sniffing around him like Roman because it scares away any potential suitors and idiots wanting to try and take a piece. Roman’s scent clouded him in security and even though Dean didn’t need an alpha to feel secure it was still nice to have.

Given that they all were packed into such a tiny space with nothing but time to waste left Dean with a sour taste in his mouth. The quicker he made it back to the safety of his room with Roman the better.

“Come on..come on...” Dean encouraged impatiently, tapping his fingers against the glass noisily.

The light was beginning to surge on and off at random  bathing him in darkness, likely a faulty wire somewhere. Finally, when the candy bar plopped down in the bottom Dean gave a quiet “yes!” of success at finally retrieving his prize.

Bending down Dean pushed in the flap until he felt a very stiff body pushing up against behind him, effectively trapping him in the bent over position.

“What th-” He didn’t even have time to finish his sentence before that same body was grabbing his hair roughly and hauling him up until he was splayed out against the glass like a bug on a windshield.

Dean swallowed, trembling with anticipation, “S-eth?” His shaky voice replied smelling Seth’s entire being engulfing him from literally every side. The aroma was nauseating and enthralling at the same time.

Dean locked eyes on Roman at FCW but he saw Seth first.

Seth simply moaned his rough beard rubbing across Dean’s sweaty neck, inhaling loudly.

“Jesus Christ Rollins,” Dean whispered.

Seth gave out that nasally laugh that made Dean want to punch him in the face anytime he heard it in reply, but he didn’t let up on the force at which he was pushing Dean’s body into the glass. His erection rubbed painfully against his jeans making Dean gasp in annoyance.

“Fu-ck Seeeth,” Dean was close to whining at this point. _Anything_ to get Seth to just do _something._

Seth’s hands came around to his middle, letting go of their death grip on his wrist. He toyed with Dean’s white t-shirt, rubbing it softly in circles before his hands eventually met bare skin.

The feel of Seth’s smooth hands against his flat stomach sent shock waves through his body. Tendrils of pleasure that spiked each time he felt fingers caress at his hip bones, toying with the band of his jeans.

Dean’s not even sure why he does this, but he just enjoys the thrill of the hunt a little _too_ much. “Roman won’t like this.”

Seth pauses his ministrations on his stomach making Dean breathe deeply, feeling as if he was oxygen deprived. The only noise in the hallway was the sound of the machine buzzing and Dean’s ragged breathing against the glass.

Before Dean could even blink Seth was flipping him over so that they were facing each other. The fast movements were disorientating, made Dean feel like he was about to lose his lunch.

However, one quick look into Seth’s brown eyes blown wide Dean groaned in pleasure. “Oh fuck, you’re in your rut.”

Dean’s not sure why he didn’t recognize it from smell alone. When alphas got in their ruts, they became hyper aggressive, protective, possessive and downright _horny._ Alphas weren’t stopped by prior inhibitions or morals and just _took._ However, many alphas preferred to have sex with someone familiar and comfortable, it often heightened the senses.

If Dean could have slapped himself against the head, he would have for being so idiotic. It wasn’t a secret how Seth tracked him down, he was likely getting his scent ever since he opened the damn door. Alphas on their ruts had a heightened sense of smell and were particularly vulnerable to omegas who were presenting their sexual desires.

“Roman won’t like it huh?” Seth finally breathed, leaning in close to his face until they were nose to nose and Dean had no choice but to look him in the eye. Seth’s hands tightened to the point of pain, but Dean fucking loved it. He loved the attention, the pain, the intensity of it all. It’s why he loved fucking with alphas so much.

Dean simply nodded in response.

With one quick movement Seth shoved his nose against Dean’s pulse point inhaling deeply, obviously scenting him for Roman’s mark.

Seth wouldn’t find a mark, but he should have gotten a nose full of Roman.

Dean was about to literally die and go to heaven. His legs felt weak at the knees and try as he might Seth wasn’t loosening his grip on his wrists to let him sneak one to his dick. “Fuck,” Dean breathed head falling back against the glass with a loud crack, but Dean hardly registered the pain at the moment as Seth’s nose and mouth trailed up and down his sweaty neck, smelling, licking, biting, kissing until Dean felt violent shivers wracking his body.

“You’re not Roman’s.” Seth said confidently, and Dean could feel the grin against his neck.

“But I’m _with_ Roman.” Dean said in response. Roman has never claimed him, no, since Dean doesn’t like to be held down by one guy but Roman was obviously his number one in the chain of who gets to fuck Dean and Dean liked it that way. Seth’s rut has created an interesting dynamic, Dean pondered on exactly what to with it when Seth leaned up against his ear whispering, “I had you first.”

“Oh jesus fuck Seth,” Dean moaned out erection pressing harshly against the denim on his jeans and creating uncomfortable friction. “Fuck, let’s go-”

Seth was pulling at his wrist already hand locked in a death grip around his arm as he started to walk him down the hallway. Dean had little to no power to stop him and just went with him instead. He presumed Seth was leading him toward his own room and with the small gap between their bodies Dean was able to think clearly for a second. A thought persisted in his mind, a devilish grin lighting up his features.

With very little thought Dean reversed the pressure on his hand and jerked Seth toward the hallway where his room with Roman was.

It spoke volumes to how out of it Seth was with his desire to mate that Dean was able to jerk him around.

Their bodies went flailing, looking like baby birds attempting to fly. The hallways were silent thanks to the time it was at night and Dean tried his best to keep in the low moan, as like presumed, Seth got angry and pushed him harshly against the wall his mouth finally connecting with his own sending lightning jolts through his whole system. Kissing Seth was so different to kissing Roman that it became damn near intoxicating.

Roman kissed gently with firm power and authority, Seth kissed harshly as if he was relying on the kiss to supply his oxygen and will to live. The differences between the two left Dean very well sated most of the time.

“ _Seth_ ,” Dean whined breathlessly, eyes rolling as Seth’s hands went back to working under his shirt, skirting across his pecs and paying close attention to the nipple that was hyper sensitive due to having it torn off before. Seth, like Roman, knew how to read him and his body so fucking well. It was like a beautiful marriage between the three that always managed to self-destruct.

Dean was high on the sensations and wasn’t thinking clearly, it was likely why he fumbled with Seth kissing and biting until they managed their way to Dean’s room.

Dean’s room with Roman.

The room was dark when Seth roughly jerked open the door, closing it noisily the only sounds in the room being the two men moaning their pleasure.

Dean’s not even sure what he was possibly thinking when another hand roughly grabbed his hair and jerked his head back leaving his neck open and vulnerable.

Dean struggled to breathe, to even think clearly, “oh fuck.”

Roman’s face appeared above his own, eyes equally as wide as Seth’s were, pupils blown and the same honey smooth scent engulfing Dean’s entire being.

“Yo-ou’re in your rut, too, sh-ittt,” Dean breathed raggedly eyes bouncing between the two alphas in the room. Enjoying the feeling of both hands touching him roughly, claiming him as their own.

Alphas in a rut were aggressive, both sexually aggressive and physically aggressive. They often fought when it came to sexual partners and Dean would _completely_ understand if Roman lost his shit and beat the shit out of Seth than roughly fucked Dean to get his frustration out.

In fact, Dean was betting on it.

However, he was completely surprised when brown eyes met brown eyes both shinning with defiance and lust and yet both shared a secret smile, almost like a damn pact.

“What the fuc-” Dean was roughly cut off by a hand closing around his throat, choking him just enough to make him feel faint which made it easier for another hand to tug on his jeans until he was walking backwards toward the only bed in this room, that being a couch. His back hit the back of the couch harshly which caused him to wince, but the wince was immediately ate up by Roman moving in toward his face, overwhelming him with a kiss that burnt it’s way up his spine.

Dean gave up on logic and decided to fall into instinct, his legs splayed open allowing Roman to pull him closer as his hair tickled at his neck.

Dean moaned when Roman eventually pulled away, his hands resting uselessly at his sides.

“Don’t worry baby boy,” Seth breathed from behind him the man having obviously stood there and watched their make out session. “You’ll get enough of _both_ of us.”

Dean shivered, his eyes glassed over as he stared at Roman’s small smile with a frown. “Does that-?”

“Ain’t no rules about how many alphas one omega can have.”

Dean’s blue eyes widened at the implication before Roman was dropping to his knees with a loud crack and anxiously tugging at his jeans, undoing the belt and roughly pulling them down, boxers and all.

The cold briefly crept up his bare flesh, giving him goosebumps until a new type of warmth encased him.

Roman went down on his dick as if it was a delicious lolly pop waiting to be sucked by expert lips.

“Oh fuck,” Dean’s head fell back on the couch and he would have simply withered to the floor if not for Seth sitting behind him, his strong arms winding around his own to hold him up. Dean’s head rested on Seth’s neck enjoying the feeling of Seth’s ragged breathing hitting his cheek letting Dean know Seth was just as much a mess as he was.

Roman’s hands came up to cup his balls sending Dean’s eyes fluttering as he started up a mantra of ‘fuck yes’ and ‘please ro’ in rapid succession. Dean was so fucking close to coming before Roman pulled off quickly with a tight squeeze to the base of his dick.

“God damn it,” Dean breathed harshly, tears threatening to crest in his eyes at the intense pleasure running through him with no release.

Roman flashed him the same Cheshire cat smile, sexy and intimidating at the same time.

“I hope you didn’t think it’d be _that_ easy tonight babe.”

“You fucker,” Dean whined softly.

“My turn.” Seth said behind him and before Dean knew it his dead weight was being shifted until he was bent over the couch his arms coming down to hold his head up on the cushions as his erection brushed roughly against the back of the couch’s fabric material.

Seth’s hands ran through his curly hair, rubbing against his stubble before his thumbs were pushing in harshly against his jaw where Dean was forced to drop open his mouth due to the pressure.

Dean had one second before Seth was roughly pushing in with no warning. Starting a rhythm of in and out that left Dean oxygen deprived as his arm muscles strained to hold his body up.

Dean moaned as Roman’s hands smoothed across his shaking back side, fingers toying with the crack just enough to make Dean’s knees weak.

With Seth continuing his rough face fucking it left Dean shivering from weakness as he desperately wanted to tell both alphas what he wanted but was unable to do so.

Tears of frustration began burning at his eyes mixed with the saliva and snot from Seth’s brutal pace as Roman continued toying with him.

“Jesus,” Seth breathed raggedly above and if Dean focused enough, he could see Seth’s face lost in bliss, his eyes tight as his hand clenched in Dean’s hair tightly.

Dean let the feeling of Seth’s cock pulling in and out feed his erection further, imaging what Seth’s cock would feel like pulling in and out of his ass, the rough head eventually catching as he mated with him as Seth would come down from his high and pepper kisses along his neck like he always did, whispering nonsense into his ear until both were asleep.

Dean grunted as Roman’s fingers pulled apart his ass cheeks and his fingers toyed at his hole first softly before he began inserting fingers one by one, all sliding in smoothly thanks to the wetness Dean body produces when he’s aroused enough.

Hearing Roman’s shaky moan as his fingers slid in and out smoothly left Dean visibly trembling with intense pleasure. The room was suddenly too hot as sweat built above his brow and ran down his cheeks, intermingling with the tears and saliva.

Seth finally pulled back enough that he fell out of Dean’s mouth with a quiet ‘oh fuck so good’ that made Dean preen slightly at the praise.

Dean breathed in deeply, coughing as saliva continued to fall out of his mouth. A shirt was eventually being wiped across his mouth and nose and his forehead clearing his face of the liquids.

It was a move that was so Seth that it left Dean feeling warm inside for the first time in a while.

“I think he’s ready.” Roman eventually offered from behind his voice suddenly five octaves lower than normal.

A buzzing began in Dean’s ear as Roman’s fingers pulled out with a tiny slick sound that left Dean’s legs crumbling.

Dean would have fallen if not for Roman grabbing him from behind, his strong arms winding around his torso and pulling him up against his sweaty body. Dean didn’t even know when Roman got undressed as skin met skin. Roman could have been naked since Dean left the room for all he knew.

“Ro-” Dean was starting to say, breathless, before Seth was encompassing him from the front, trapping him against Roman’s body and pushing in for a deep kiss.

Dean accepted gratefully, drinking in Seth’s scent and his taste like it was his favorite brand of liquor.

His body already felt tired just from the foreplay alone, so it was way too easy for both men to essentially drag his body to the nest of blankets on the floor, laying him down gently until he stared up at the two alphas before him in all their beautiful glory.

Both men so different yet so alike. Almost like yin and yang with Dean in the middle.

He must have had a goofy grin on his face because Seth stared to laugh which caused Roman to let out a deep chuckle of his own as both men dropped to their knees.

“What is this?” Dean finally asked, already exhausted, eyes switching between both guys.

“I don’t know.” Seth finally offered with a shrug and just judging by the look in his eyes he really did mean it. He was just as confused with this encounter as Dean was.

“But,” Roman started, leaning in until his lips were touching Dean’s softly giving him a quick kiss. “I like it.” Roman said with a smile his forehead touching Dean’s gingerly.

And with that the small moment was broken as lust began taking over again.

Seth moved himself until he was resting behind Dean. Dean could feel the man’s erection caressing at his entrance, pulsing, almost begging to be let in.

Roman pushed in the space left between Dean’s legs and essentially attached himself to Dean as if Dean was his connection to the real world.

Dean let his head fall back again as Roman’s course beard roughly slid up his neck, his mouth working wonders as the man roughly scented him covering Dean in a mixture of both Roman’s sweet scent and Seth’s musky one.

The combination was sending Dean over the edge, his erection was damn near pleading now to be fulfilled.

Roman must have felt it as he smiled against his neck whispering something to Seth that Dean couldn’t quite make out due to his lust filled haze.

“Watch this...” Roman whispered in his ear, sending shivers down Dean’s spine as he slid off Dean’s lap.

He rubbed Dean’s thighs softly before he was pulling Dean down into a lying position with Seth lying right underneath him, arms locked around Dean’s ribcage, hands caressing at his abs.

Dean had one second to even contemplate what was happening before he felt Seth’s hand leave his abs and guide his dick to Dean’s entrance with help from Roman who was pushing and manipulating his body to the position they wanted.

Dean’s eyes fluttered open as his hands roughly dug into Seth’s bicep as he stuttered out a ‘fuck yes’ as Seth finally slid inside.

“Fuck, _oh fuck_.” Dean thought those words fell from his mouth, but they were actually Seth’s. Dean could feel his erratic breathing due to his position lying atop the man.

Despite the pleasure coursing through Dean’s body at just the feeling of Seth lying inside, Dean still decided to test his luck further.

“Wh-at’s so spee-cial about this, h-uh?” Dean stuttered out, locking eyes with Roman who simply stared at him with a puzzling look.

He looked past Dean to obviously capture Seth’s eyes before Roman was nodding.

With strength that surprised Dean Seth ground his hands into Dean’s hips and began roughly fucking him.

His thighs smacking into Dean’s roughly despite their prone position on the floor. Dean was losing it internally, his eyes rolling as his hands scrabbled for purchase to hold onto _something_.

Eventually Roman took his wandering hands and pulled him into a sitting position as Seth remained on the floor.

He pulled him up until Dean’s face was mere inches from his own.

Roman bent down his mouth latching onto Dean’s skin until he was biting him roughly, marking him as his own. Dean threw his head back and let out a pain filled howl. The bite stung but it caused his erection to get even harder if that was even possible.

Tears began to course down his cheeks as Roman licked at the bite wound, soothing.

“You’re mine.” Roman whispered against the shell of his ear.

Dean nodded dumbly, accepting the gesture. “Fuck, alpha yours.”

A hand snuck out and grabbed at his hair roughly, yanking his head back until he was falling back down onto Seth’s body. Seth’s dick jolted inside of him, ripping a moan from Dean’s mouth.

Seth’s nose and mouth immediately went to the bite wound Roman created. Dean’s eyes blew wide as Seth licked at the wound before he too was roughing biting down, drawing more blood as Dean’s hand squeezed at Seth’s flank grunting out a ‘god damn it’ due to the pain.

“ _Ours_.” Seth corrected Roman earlier.

“Yo-ours..” Dean breathed softly. “ _Yours_.”

It wasn’t until Roman was roughing pulling at his body, obviously intending to enter him alongside Seth that when the touch of Roman’s dick was pushing in next to Seth’s he blacked out in sheer ecstasy.  

* * *

 

When morning came it brought with it a blazoning sun that began melting the harsh snow from the storm only hours before.

Dean was completely sated, his body a dead weight saddled between two alphas, _his_ two alphas, wrapped in the blankets Dean had stolen just eight hours earlier.

The morning frost was biting at his skin making him shiver before he was roughly pulling the blankets tighter around him, which forced Seth to let out a nasally grumble at the loss of warmth.

“Dean,” Seth whined, his eyes scrunched closed looking absolutely adorable. The rut had worn off for the two of them just a few short hours ago leaving them both drained alongside Dean. Seth was no longer the suave, dominating alpha from before and quickly went back to being his endearingly hate able nerd self.

Dean grinned softly as Seth’s features slowly went back to sleeping, the lines of his face smoothing out. Dean couldn’t resist so he flicked Seth hard on the ear which caused the man to flinch, his eyes ripping open in shock.

Dean turned away from him and laughed as Roman’s arm tightened against his middle and he rumbled out a deep, “don’t be mean babe.”

Dean shrugged his hands rubbing at his face until they contacted the sensitive bite wound adorning his neck. Dean winced jerking his hand away.

“What’s wrong?” Roman whispered sleepily in his ear, making him shiver.

“Just hurts is all. A good hurt though.” Dean added gently, not wanting him to think he didn’t fucking love it.

“You got claimed by two alphas babe, it’s bound to hurt.” Roman reminded him.

“Yeah,” Dean trailed off his cheeks hurting from his smile.

Seth was awfully quiet over there which caused Dean to stare at the man happily asleep again.

Dean grinned as he flicked Seth’s nose causing the man to let out an embarrassing snort as he yelled, “Dean!” loud enough that the people in the room next door banged loudly on the wall.

“Wait is this _my_ blanket that was stolen?” Seth shrieked in indignation, finally connecting the dots of the blanket thief.

“Well that’s my cue to get up.” Dean said quickly, unwinding himself from Roman’s arm and narrowly dodging the hand that Seth shot out to grab at any part of his body he could reach.

With a grin at Seth’s annoyed features and Roman’s amused one Dean offered, “Anyone up for some vending machine goodies? I’m buying.”


End file.
